The Wedding
by BlueFrenchHorn12
Summary: PruHun, AusHun. Majority PruHun. Basically, Gil, love Liz. He basically, tries to keep the Marriage from occurring, is he successful?


_**Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia. The sole ownership of all characters and plots in the show are by Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**Dedications: Chibi-Sama, a.k.a. Danish Pastries, a.k.a. Lenley. Also, to Nikki, Monika, Janine, Ayat, Tammy, and among all others in my RP group. Thanks to Lenley for being my inspiration and motivation. LUV YA'LL.**

**Notes: This /IS/ in fact PruHun, but a warning, may contain AusHun, but overall, mostly PruHun, since I am an adept believer of PruHun, no matter what anybody says.**

**Don't like? Done read. Please leave suggestions and Reviews, this /IS/ my first FanFic, please be nice, da?**

**The Wedding**

The silver-haired albino sat in his house, looking out of the window. He knew exactly what day it was… Hungary's wedding to that stupid Aristocrat. Gilbert would always wince at the mere mention of Austria's name. He simply referred to Austria, as the stupid aristocrat. Gilbert sat and stared at the waves as they struck the shore, he looked up and saw the cloud were, a sad, pale gray. 

He was dreading this very day. He looked away from the window and looked back into his house. He silently stood, and dragged his feet, to his office. He sat down on the chair, and turned on his desklamp. Suddenly, a picture of them.. Hungary, and Gil, happy as can possibly sighed, and set the picture flat down on his desk. He looked down at his desk, and sighed. No, the awesome Prussia, would dare not cry, but at that moment, a single tear fell onto the desk.

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, and wiped his desk clean. He shut his eyes, and slowly, but surely, a memory from the past came up. They were sitting on a bench, laughing, extremely hard. Gilbert was off, telling his awesome jokes. This side was triggered by her, and no one else.

"_Then he fell off his chair!" he laughed_

_"Oh my.." she cut herself off, laughing, ridiculously hard at his jokes.  
>"God!" she managed to gasp out as she laughed.<em>

He couldn't help but laugh as well. Slowly, the mirth died out, and they were giving light chuckles out.

_"You ok?" he asked, with a chuckle._

_"Y-Yes, of course Gilly! My stomach hurts!" she gave a chuckle, and a mock pout._

Gil smirked and wrapped his arm around her back, and held her.

_"Gilly, what are you doing?" she turned slightly red._

Well, moment ruined, he thought to himself. But he kept his arm around her back.

"_You looked cold" he lied, shooting off the first thing that came to mind._

_"Gilly, stop lying." She saw through his lie like glass._

He sighed and looked at her.

_"Well.."" he was thinking of the answer. After a while, he simply said, "I don't know."_

_"Idiot…" she huffed, but with a blush, still clearly on her cheeks._

_"I don't think idiot described it…. More like AWESOME!" he smiled. "Kesesesesese.." he was immediately cut off, and interrupted by a light peck to the cheek, and a frying pan to his head._

_"OWW! V'hat ze FICKEN, Liz?"_

_she seemed smug._

_"You were asking for it, idiot." She replied with a smile._

He sat there and rubbed the exact spot he was hit.  
><em><br>"Und, v'hat vas that kiss on the cheek for?"_

_"I don't know." She replied cheekily._

He smirked. _"Do I get to hit you with a frying pan?" he asked_

_"No." was the simple answer he received._

_"Well, I want that kiss on the cheek back."_

_"No."_

_"Ja."_

_"No." was the final answer._

He finally mustered the courage to kiss her, the very first kiss.

_"G-Gil! WHAT?" she was cut off by getting kissed._

she struggled and attempted to push him away, But deep inside of her, she wanted them, his kisses. Slowly, she stopped resisting. She merely flushed red and stopped resisting him. Finally, she started to kiss back.

He opened his eyes, and expected her to be there with him. He sighed, and realized she wasn't anymore. All he saw in his office, was Awesome, his cat.

Awesome padded his way to Gilbert, jumped onto his lap and curled up.

"You ok Gilbert?" he purred.

"Ja….Ja.."

"You've been moping around the house for days! How can you say, you're ok, when you're depressed?"

"I'm not depressed…"

"Ja.. you are, you go around, and place all the pictures around the house of you, and Elizaveta flat down, then you come straight to this desk, and CRY! Verdammt Gilbert, pull yourself together. Who'd look at you and respect you in this state? Pull it together, will you?"

Awesome stood back up, "Talk to me Gilbert, I know your secret. I know you loved her." 

"It's true, what you say, I'm sorry, I haven't been truly, awesome, lately.

Awesome calmed down, and rubbed against Gilbert's stomach.

"It's ok, so… umm… can I get my food?"

Gil chuckled and smiled slightly, the first smile he ever truly gave, since the news had had gone out about the proposal… 

-Chapter 1-  
>Fin~ <p>

**Note: Bear with me guys, this is my very first chapter, in a whole bunch I plan on making, somewhere along the twenties. That's right, there's more where that came from**


End file.
